Bluetooth beacons are rapidly emerging as technology for indoor navigation and positioning. The Bluetooth beacons are used to provide proximity and context specific information to mobile devices. Examples of the mobile devices may include, but are not limited to smartphones, tablets, phablets, and Laptops. Bluetooth beacon transmits a signal using Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE). This signal contains a unique identifier for that Bluetooth beacon. However, to ensure relevancy of the information transmitted to the mobile device, the Bluetooth beacon that is nearest to the mobile device needs to be accurately determined.
In conventional methods and systems, Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI) value is used to detect the nearest Bluetooth beacon. However, RSSI values depend on a plurality of factors that may include transmitted power, receive sensitivity, antenna used, physical obstacles to the radio wave propagation, distance between the transmitter and the receiver, signal interference, and orientation of the antenna. As a result, Bluetooth beacons may have inconsistent or varying RSSI values resulting in inaccurate identification of nearest Bluetooth Beacon.